masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Gaia's Blessing/@comment-81.170.234.40-20120914145304/@comment-81.170.234.40-20120915015343
I did a more thorough testing now, using a town with the following attributes: * High Elf, population 25k * All buildings except Miners and Mechanicians * 2 game in surrounding squares * 5 farmers + 20 workers throughout the whole testing process ------- Production * Workers: 40 * Farmers: 3 * Sawmill: 10 * Foresters Guild: 10 0 x forest: terrain 0, gaia 0 (sum 64) 1 x forest: terrain 1, gaia 1 (sum 67) 2 x forest: terrain 2, gaia 3 (sum 69) 3 x forest: terrain 3, gaia 4 (sum 72) 4 x forest: terrain 5, gaia 5 (sum 74) 5 x forest: terrain 6, gaia 6 (sum 77) 6 x forest: terrain 7, gaia 8 (sum 79) 7 x forest: terrain 9, gaia 9 (sum 82) 8 x forest: terrain 10, gaia 10 (sum 85) 9 x forest: terrain 11, gaia 12 (sum 87) 10 x forest: terrain 12, gaia 13 (sum 90) 11 x forest: terrain 14, gaia 14 (sum 92) 12 x forest: terrain 15, gaia 15 (sum 95) 13 x forest: terrain 16, gaia 17 (sum 98) 14 x forest: terrain 18, gaia 18 (sum 100) 15 x forest: terrain 19, gaia 19 (sum 103) 16 x forest: terrain 20, gaia 21 (sum 105) 17 x forest: terrain 21, gaia 22 (sum 108) 18 x forest: terrain 23, gaia 23 (sum 110) 19 x forest: terrain 24, gaia 25 (sum 113) 20 x forest: terrain 25, gaia 26 (sum 116) 21 x forest: terrain 27, gaia 27 (sum 118) (changing corner squares provided no increase) (there does not seem to be any difference between the city square and the surrounding squares) Basically, it seems like gaia's blessing doubles the terrain-based production bonus of forest squares (though with rounding issues in the tooltip). ------- Food * Farmers: 10 * Granary: 2 * Farmers Market: 3 * Foresters Guild: 2 * Wild game: 4 * Animists Guild: varies according to below 21 x forest: animist 2, gaia 9 (sum 25, max pop 24) 20 x forest: animist 3, gaia 9 (sum 26, max pop 25) 19 x forest: animist 3, gaia 9 (sum 26) 18 x forest: animist 4, gaia 9 (sum 26) 17 x forest: animist 4, gaia 10 (sum 26) 16 x forest: animist 5, gaia 10 (sum 26) 15 x forest: animist 5, gaia 10 (sum 26) 14 x forest: animist 5, gaia 11 (sum 26) 13 x forest: animist 5, gaia 12 (sum 26) 12 x forest: animist 5, gaia 12 (sum 26) 11 x forest: animist 5, gaia 12 (sum 26) 10 x forest: animist 5, gaia 12 (sum 26) 9 x forest: animist 5, gaia 12 (sum 26) 8 x forest: animist 5, gaia 12 (sum 26) 7 x forest: animist 5, gaia 12 (sum 26) 6 x forest: animist 5, gaia 12 (sum 26) 5 x forest: animist 5, gaia 12 (sum 26) 4 x forest: animist 5, gaia 12 (sum 26) 3 x forest: animist 5, gaia 12 (sum 26) 2 x forest: animist 5, gaia 12 (sum 26) 1 x forest: animist 5, gaia 12 (sum 26) 0 x forest: animist 5, gaia 12 (sum 26) I got the impression that the gaia bonus is not included in the food sum and that the animist's guild bonus is misreported when stated to be lower than 5, in this specific example.